happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day at the Zoo
Rabbit, the bus driver, parks his school bus outside a zoo. Taking attendance, he looks around to see Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, and Tigger are excited while Flaky looks around nervously. The group enters the zoo, holding hands and singing the Happy Tree Friends tune, and walks up to a sign designating where everything is. While Rabbit ponders what they should look at first, the others scatter and run off to various parts of the zoo. Noticing the kids are gone, Rabbit runs after them. Cuddles and Toothy are standing at the baboon cage, poking it with a stick and laughing. The two run off when Tigger approaches, camera in hand. Rabbit catches up to Tigger who asks Rabbit to take his photo with the baboon. Rabbit has Tigger back all the way up to the cage, so that his body is pressed up against the bars. When Rabbit takes the photo, he is surprised and enraged by the flash and begins attacking Tigger. Rabbit finally kills Tigger. Then he spots a blowdart gun and two tranquilizer darts in a glass case. Standing next to the case is Petunia, eating an ice cream cone and watching Rabbit as he breaks the glass. Unfortunately, the glass shards fall on Petunia, piercing her face and causing her to bellow in pain and stumble around. Rabbit aims the blowdart gun and fires a dart and hits Petunia in the eye, causing her to stumble and fall into a snakepit. Rabbit runs over to the snakepit to kill her. She has been swallowed by a snake, and Rabbit jumps down to kill her. After a brief struggle, Rabbit winds up getting eaten too. Fortunately, he is able to use his pen to cut the snake open and free himself. Unfortunately, the snake had already begun digesting Petunia, as she is smothered in stomach acid. Rabbit runs off to kill the others. Elsewhere, Toothy stands on all fours while Cuddles stands on his back and peers through a hole in a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rhinoceros which Cuddles pokes with a stick through the hole in the fence. After getting no reaction, Cuddles attaches a knife to the end of the stick and begins poking the rhinoceros again. Still getting no reaction, Cuddles sticks a hot ring through the fence and burns a circle on the rhinoceros' skin, finally getting the animal's attention. Rabbit runs up to the mischievous duo and Cuddles runs off, giving a mocking laugh. As Rabbit watches Cuddles leave, Toothy asks Rabbit to lift him up so he can see the rhinoceros through the fence. Sighing, Rabbit agrees, much to Toothy's delight. While running, Cuddles comes upon a helium tank used for inflating balloons and decides to have some fun. He inhales the helium and begins singing in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Rabbit hears Flaky shriek in the distance. While he turns his attention away, he kills Toothy with a knife. Determined to see what the problem is, Rabbit places a crate under Toothy's feet and runs off. Toothy falls down, dead. Flaky is now seen bellowing in terror as a baby chick cheeps and hops over to her. Rabbit runs over to tell her everything is okay, but he accidentally and unknowingly steps on the chick. This causes Flaky to start crying and yelling even more. Rabbit picks her up and runs off, stepping on and killing multiple chicks as he runs. At one point he slips, crushing numerous chicks and covering both himself and Flaky with blood and the remains of dead chicks. Cuddles has finally had enough fun playing with the helium and starts to walk off. He stops when he sees Rabbit, who is still carrying Flaky. He looks over at Cuddles and gets angry. Cuddles turns to run away, but he slams his eye into the nozzle of the helium tank. He is unable to get his eye free as helium flows from the tank to his head. His head slowly expands as his screams get higher and higher pitched until they stop altogether. Now dead, one of Cuddles' eyes begins to float up as though it were a long balloon. Rabbit sees the balloons and decides to get one for Flaky, Unknowingly, he grabs Cuddles' inflated eye, mistakes it for a balloon, and makes a balloon animal out of it. He hands it to Flaky who stops crying and smiles. He picks her up and carries her off, but she screams and faints in shock upon seeing Cuddles' body being dragged at the end of the nerve fibers connected to Cuddles' eye. Back on the bus, an exhausted Rabbit plops down in the driver's seat and looks around again, however only Flaky is left. Rabbit shrugs and drives off. From outside the bus, we see a flash from the camera and Rabbit starts growling. Before the episode ends, we hear a crack. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes